HOW?
by little old lady
Summary: the loss of a twin must be unbareable, a depressing piece about it! Sorry to Fred and George lovers!
1. Twins

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rawling, I just borrowed it for a bit, and will return it after the test drive! Thanks.  
  
If your reading this I hope it doesn't depress you too much, I was thinking about Fred and George and came up with this rather brutal idea, sorry!  
  
How?  
  
The war is over, so much blood, so much madness, so many losses, how could they say we won? How can so many good people die and yet still they celebrated! How dare they? How could they? I thought they were friends, can't they hear me screaming? Can't they hear me dying?  
  
How am I supposed to live now? I hate them all; their eyes full of pity, their platitudes are wasted, sorry! Sorry! Sorry for what? Did they kill him? Did they know him? Did they ever see him? They can still see him, every time they look at me, what am I supposed to do?  
  
How can it get any easier? For them maybe. But for me, I will always see his face, every time I look in the mirror, Every time I shave. Every time I brush my hair. Every time I wash my hateful disgusting face. How I wish I could rip it off, his face, my face!  
  
My beloved twin! How will I live as half a person? I am only half of a pair, only one of the twins; they're not even sure which one of us died! Only mother knows for sure, she wants to hold me; it brings him back, but what about me? Will she ever be holding me? Will she always think of him?  
  
What am I supposed to do now? 


	2. twin

Still don't own it! Okay it was going to be just a short essay, but I changed my mind and didn't want to leave him suffering, too much!  
  
Twin  
  
I never noticed how many twins are in the world! We were few in Hogwarts, but here in muggle London it seems like everywhere I turn I see twins, happy, together, inseparable, like me and him.  
  
He's gone now, for many, many years. I still miss him; sometimes I stand in the bathroom and converse with the mirror. Thank god there is no-one to see me, they'd think I'd finally lost it!  
  
George, my brother, my other half, my twin! I still miss you! It did eventually get easier, I grew a beard, I shaved my head, I cried too much, until finally, I didn't look like him so much.  
  
Now I am going back, going to face my family, after so many years will they still see him or will they see me? Mother, how could I have caused you so much pain? I'm sorry I looked like him, I'm sorry I couldn't let you hold me, I know now that you were holding me, afraid I would follow him, him and so many others!  
  
It's better now, I found my way, I found the light, he led me back. I was a wizard, half of the great wizarding wheezes! I left the shop, Ginny owns it now, my baby sister and my friend, she helped me, she held me, she knew which one I was!  
  
I'm just a man now, no more a wizard, I'm a muggle, I work in a bank, I wear a suit, I'm not like him now, I still miss him!  
  
There is a bright light in my life, her name is Zoë, she is perfection, she is a muggle, she wants to marry me, just me, Fred. It hurts less with her; I love her even though it scares me, what if I love her too much? What if we become a pair? What if they call us Fred and Zoe, all in one breathe, it reminds me of Fred and George, as though one name is not quite finished without the other!  
  
But we love each other, we need each other, so I am going back, but I'm not going alone, I'm taking her with me, I don't need to be alone anymore! I have found the end of my name, it's ..and Zoë!  
  
I still miss him, but it's easier now! 


	3. Partners

Disclaimer; I don't own...yada, yada, yada!  
  
Fred learns to live with his loss, a little more cheerful now! Thanks for reading this far!  
  
Partners  
  
I have a wife, I have a partner again, I have love. She didn't run away when she met my family, she wasn't afraid of the magic, we were married.  
  
She's pregnant!  
  
Oh my God its twins! Oh no! Oh yes! Oh God, its twins!  
  
I love them, two tiny little red-haired baby boys! She asked if she could, she wanted to and I let her, she called them George and Simon! So I said his name, it was as though my voice was rusty at first, but I got used to it. My beautiful boys! I'm afraid for them, I should keep them apart! Not let them become partners, just in case.  
  
George!  
  
It's their 5th birthday, George and Simon. After my twin and her father, Red-heads, trouble makers, inseparable, happy healthy boys, I fear for them. Simon is the planner, the thinker, like his father and George is the fighter, the leader, just like his beloved name sake.  
  
George!  
  
I laugh when I think of him now, all those good times, all that fun. I still miss him, but now I know he's still with me, he always will be he's half of who I am. I wouldn't keep them apart, they're half of a whole, it's not a bad thing, it's a gift.  
  
George!  
  
George and Simon caused a bully in school to grow huge boils on his face, they never touched him, the teachers didn't know how. It's the magic, it's growing so we're moving, I'm taking my family home. Back to the magical world where we belong, to stay this time.  
  
They're 10 now; their letters arrived by owl post.  
  
God help Hogwarts, the Weasley twins have returned!  
  
I laugh when I think about him now! 


End file.
